Love & Betrayal
by Mistress 0f Dragons
Summary: [WILL BE REVISED/EDITED SOON!] Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo again. Kagome decides to leave the feuda era forever, but will Inuyasha be there in time to stop her? Plz R&R! threeshot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"_Purrfect, it's raining. Great, just great. It suits my sad, hurt self right now_." Thought Kagome, walking to the Bone Eater's Well. She had been hurt too many times by Inuyasha. Not physically, but spiritually and emotionally. Seeing Inuyasha sneak off with Kikyo in the middle of the night the past few weeks, it hurt her. It hurt her so much to see Inuyasha with Kikyo, he deserved so much more. But the final stake to her streak-filled and wounded heart happened yesterday.

-----Flashback-------

"Did you guys hear someone scream just now?" questions Sango.

Kagome and Shippo look up from her card game of "Go Fish". Opening her mouth to reply, Kagome is interrupted by a loud fart from Sleeping Handsome.

-----Fart!!--------

"Where are all the naked, horny Sango's?!" yells a half-awake Miroku.

------------

(We interrupt this fanfic for an important announcement!)

Miroku: walks over to tomato-faced Sango

Kagome/Shippo: ….. watching Miroku

Miroku: glomps/gropes/huggles Sango. Turning on his heel, he runs away to his Sango Shrine

Sango: **OO** major blush

Kagome/Shippo: rolls eyes

(We will now return you to your fanfic. Thank you, please stand by.)

----------------

Kagome and Shippo look over at Sango, who turns scarlet red. "You baka, I'm not that good looking."

Walking over to his goddess, Miroku sits down next to her. He gently lifts Sango onto his lap, whispering into her ear. "Don't say that Sango. You are beautiful in your own, special way. You are like a goddess to me. I grope you because that is my way of showing you my love. Groping those other women was a boy's fantasy. Now I am a man, a man that fancies a beautiful siren named Sango."

"Do you mind showing me how that fantasy of your went?"

Giving his most lecherous, perverted, hentai grin, Miroku led Sango into the woods.

-------------

During this time that Miroku and Sango were flirting with each other, Kagome snuck away to go see who had screamed. Turning the corner of the path she was on, she stopped dead in her tracks, feeling as if the air in her lungs had been vaccumed out.

"_No, No, No! This can't be happening!_" Kagome frantically yelled in her mind.

----Flashback will be continued in Chapter 2------

Please R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they always brighten my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga series _Inuyasha_. I also do not own _Furcadia_. Altough i play it and have my on furre, i dont think that counts as owning the whole game.

* * *

--Recap of chapter 1-- 

"_No, no, no! This can't be happening!_" Kagome frantically yelled in her mind.

--End of recap--

Chapter 2

--Flashback continued from chapter 1--

Kagome fell to her knees, seeing Inuyasha yiffing Kikyo.

(A/N: Fanfic interrupted: )

Sango: yiff?

Miroku: this isn't furcadia, authoress. Its fanfiction.

Me: I am aware of that Monkey Boy.

Miroku: Monkey Boy?

Sango: sniggers

Me: Yes. You're a monk, hence Monkey, and you're a man, hence Boy. Put those together and you get Monkey Boy.

Miroku: I'm not a boy! I'm a man! thinks for a moment What about Monkey Man?

Me: Because boy sounds better, Monk.

Miroku: Oh, okay.

(A/N: We now return you to the fanfic.)

Kagome fell to her knees, seeing Inuyasha mating with Kikyo.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kikyo?"

"I love you. Do you love me?"

"I love…" Inuyasha was interrupted, as he smelled salt in the air. Turning around, he sees a sobbing miko. "K-Kagome…"

--Kikyo's POV at that moment--

That damn bitch always ruins everything! I better put an extra enchantment spell on Inuyasha, to keep his true feelings and mind clouded. She mumbles a few verses.

--End of POV for Kikyo--

Inuyasha starts to reach his clawed hand to comfort his miko, but his mind and true feelings became clouded. "_No, not again._"

"Do you love me Inuyasha, or do you love my incarnation?"

"I love you Kikyo. Your incarnation is nothing but a shard detector to me."

"_It's like he's in a trance_," thought Kagome. She forced her dead legs to stand up and move. Kikyo smirked evilly as she the miko retreat.

--End of flashback (Finally! LOL)--

Kagome had finally approached the well, tears in her eyes once again. "Oh well, what's done is done." She lifted her leg over the well and let herself fall.

"Your not going anywhere without me!" yelled a voice.

--End of chapter 2--

* * *

Who was that mysterious voice? Find out next chapter! 

oh and for those people who want to check out furcadia heres the website and my characters for the game. (without the spaces of course)

w w w . f u r c a d i a . c o m

w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / s c a r l e t f i r e 8 7 /


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! I updated in one day! Amazing!! --pats self on back--

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I _do_ own the last sentence of the fanfic though!

* * *

--Recap of Ch2-- 

"Your not going anywhere without me!" yelled a voice.

--End of recap--

* * *

Chapter 3

A lean, strong arm slid around her waist. Kagome looked up into a man's golden eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness, regret, a bit of anger, and one more thing that she couldn't place her finger on.

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome. She went limp, not struggling to escape his grasp, not having the energy to fight or argue with him.

Inuyasha lifted her out of the well. He took of his fire rat robe and put it over the drenched, sobbing miko. Kagome sobbed against his chest, soaking his already rain-soaked shirt with her tears. Just seeing her like this broke his heart. And for the first time since his mother died, he allowed himself to cry.

"Kagome," Inuyasha choked out, "I am such a fool. Your right, I'm an idiot and a jerk. I deserved every one of those sits. I have tried to hide these feelings for you, but I can't. I thought that if I continued to love Kikyo, everything would go back to normal. But they won't. No I don't want my normal life back." Inuyasha gently caressed his miko's cheek, wiping away her tears. "I want my normal life to be abnormal, unpredictable… like yours."

He smiled as she gave him a momentary scowl. "Let me finish love." Kagome nodded and set her head back onto his shoulder, inhaling his scent. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't know what Kikyo did to me the past few weeks, but I do know that I DO NOT love her. I may have loved her when she was alive, but now she is dead… actually she's undead right now, living off other people's souls. When she died 50 years ago, my love for her died as well. I love _you_, and only _you_. Now and forever."

Inuyasha breathed in Kagome's heavenly scent. "So will you forgive me?"

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "I forgive you Inuyasha."

She gently kissed him, happy that she was finally with him.

And they lived happily ever after… that is until Kouga found out.

* * *

The last sentence that I posted is an inside joke between animejunkie828 and me. When we were writing a Kyou/Tohru drabble, at the end I wrote this: And they lived happily ever after… until Yuki found out. So yah, that's were it comes from. 


	4. Link 2 Lemon

Hey guys:

Just to let you know, the Lemon has been posted. It is called "_Never Better_". The lemon was done by MSD.

Here is the link (without the spaces): www . fanfiction . net / s / 3421018 / 1 /


End file.
